Short Storys from the Arcade
by Shadow of Darkness 78
Summary: This is a collection of 1-3 Chapter Stories taking place in the Various Arcade Universes.
1. Deception

Deception

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Williams" I answer just waking up

"Detective Williams this is Officer Shepard your presence is requested at a crime scene down on 2nd Street." The voice on the other line said

"What happened?" I asked

"There was a murder sir" the Officer responded

"on my way" I say as I climb out of bed

I pull up at the crime scene and noticed that the Sheriff was not present.

I get out of my car and approach the nearest Officer, " Where's Sheriff Rarity?" I ask

"He was Gunned down earlier tonight, I am afraid he's dead." The Officer told me in a depressed voice

"What?" I say as I go into complete shock. That man was my best friend as well as my training officer when I first became a officer here at this small town

"What info do you have?" I ask him

"Well sir I hate to say it but this looks professional." The Officer says to me.

I thank the officer and examine the scene, it definitely looked professional, the gun wounds where clean and there was virtually no evidence linking anyone to the scene, I get a little closer and I notice a little note by the body, wondering how the Officer missed it, I put on some gloves and picked up the note. "Stay out of are way" I read the note once and then reality hit me, This town has a problem, A big problem, The mafia has infiltrated are town.

A town meeting was called the next day, I stood there with the other people of are small town, everyone was quite shocked at the sheriffs death and the discovery of the death note by his body.

"I promise everything well be okay" I say as I address the town

"We are doing everything we can to find the people who did this and we well bring them to justice" I say trying to be reassuring

"It was him, I saw Mr. Ike outside last night acting strange" A person who I think was Mrs. Ford Says

"What?" We need to put him on Trial!" a Mr. Elements says.

A hole bunch of agreements come from the other members of the town and before I knew it Ike was on Trail.

"Whoa guys, I was doing my job last night, I am a bus driver," Ike states worryingly to the town

"Did anyone get on the Bus last night?" I ask him

"No Sir. Just me" He says Nervously

"Lynch this Fool! He had to have done it" Mrs. Lucina says to the crowed

"Guys the only evidence we have on him is that he was out somewhere when the shooting happens, We shouldn't kill him on that amount of evidence" I say to town trying to get them to see reason.

However when the vote came in the majority of the town decided they wanted him dead and this mystery over, We was hung in the middle of the square in front of the entire town,

After the Execution happened and everyone went home for the night I returned to the scene where Ike was hung and examined the area, A little piece of paper caught my eye, I grabbed it and Stood there Shaking my head as I read what was on it, "Ike Bussing, Need to get somewhere fast, No Threat it, for a small fine I well get you where you need to go."

"Town killed the wrong guy" I say to myself quietly, I put the card back and began walking home when I saw a figure walking down the street.

Being Curious I decided to follow the person, I followed them to the place where according to my records Mr. Elements lived, Finding it curios I was going to go up to the door and find out what was going on but my cell phone rang.

"Detective Williams" I answered walking away from the house.

"Detective your not going to believe it but we have another body" The Officer said on the phone.

"I'm on my way" I say as I look back at the house and see Mrs. Lucina leaving.

"Same as the last one Detective the bullets where clean and precise" Officer Shepard says filling me in when I reach the scene.

"Any Witnesses?" I ask

"None." Officer Shepard replies.

I put on my gloves and walk up to the scene, I examine it and it had the same MO as the scene the Sheriff was found in,

I checked the guys inner coat pocket and found the guys ID. A Mr. Westwood, I look a little next to the ID and see a badge, not a police badge like mine but a Marshal's badge,

The next day rolled around and another town meeting was called. I explained to people that the Marshall was killed last night and wanted to know if anyone had any leads, No one had any leads and accusations and speculation where thrown around at who was responsible for the deaths.

During the Trial I noticed that Mr. Elements didn't say a word during the trial. I thought that was pretty odd, I was going to ask him about it but before I could it was decided that the town didn't have anything more to discuss and we all headed home.

Wondering what was up with Mr. Elements I decided to follow him that Night, I followed him to Mrs. Fords house and then saw her open the door for him,

Deciding that she knew him I decided to get some sleep before the town meeting was called. On my way back I notice a figure step into the street, "Hey Detective?" I looked at the guy and had a really bad feeling.

"Something I can help you with?" I ask getting ready to draw my Fire Arm if I needed it.

"Actually you can" He says as he Pulls a Pistol out of his Jacket, I quickly draw my Fire Arm but before I could get a Shot off 4 bullets Rip into me and I fall over barely aware of my surroundings.

Right Before I passed out the shooter walked up to me and said in a Cold Voice. " We Warned you Detective."

-The Arcade game associated with this story is "Mafia"

Thanks for Reading.

Shadow of Darkness 78


	2. Outbreak

Outbreak

"Alright everyone ETA to the AO is 5 marks, everyone suit up" the voice of the helicopter flyer came through the speaker.

"Nervous?" Tom are Fire Support Specialist asked

"I have been on plenty of missions before" I state trying to reassure my self

"Yes but this is your first mission with the Outlaws as well as your first "Zombie Outbreak mission" Tom says knowing I dodged the question.

"Why did we just get Side Arms Anyway,? You would think that if their was a Zombie Outbreak we would be given MCRs" I ask him.

"Most of these reports are false, If we need equipment Saber 7 well air drop us some" Tom responds.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ././././././././././././././././././.

"We have reached the AO, Where running low on Ileum and it well be Dark soon"

The Chopper Pilot announces.

I climb out of the Chopper making sure my Grenades where secured on my belt.

"Downloading the location of the Mayors manor, SITCOM connection is bad out here,"

"Tell me about it" I heard come from the left of me.

"Got it," Move out Outlaws" The Chopper pilot says and takes off.

"Alright everyone we need to survey the area, Rifleman Eagle go conduct the KLE with the Mayor. Dismissed" The Platoon leader ordered.

I cross a bridge and head of towards the Mayors Manner, The weather was pretty nice but for some reason my hair was standing up, I heard what sounded like some footsteps and glance in the direction What I saw terrified me. A Zombie, A real life Zombie heading towards me,

I had plenty of training but I was never trained for this, I froze, I froze and just watched in horror as the Zombie approached me. Suddenly I hear Gun Shots and the Zombie drops dead (Again) before me.

"Don't just stand their Recruit get on that radio of yours" I hear a voice say behind me.

I turn around to find are Squad Designated Marksmen behind me, I thank him and grab my radio.

"Platoon Leader Steve this is Rifleman Eagle I have encountered what appears to be a Zombie." I report back.

"Rodger Recruit, Get to the Mayors Manor we need to find out what is going on here." Came back his orders.

"Aye Sir" I say as I take off again towards the Manor.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ././././././././././././././././././.

"Welcome to Town, We have much to talk about." The Mayor greets as I approch his house.

"Tell me about this Infection" I say to him,

"It started in the Dresden area, its not that bad but my people do not want to come in if their infected" The Mayor informs me.

"The Police have set up TCP points however they do not have enough to guard those and Patrol the cities" The Mayor says.

"Alright, Thanks for your time Mayor" I respond as I get up and grab my Radio to report.

"Platoon Leader Steve this is Rifleman Eagle do you copy?" I say

"This is Fire Support Specialist Tom I am in temporary command until the Platoon Leader is back on his feet. What is the situation there?" A voice on the radio says.

"I conducted the KLE with the Mayor, It turns out the infection started in Dresden AO" I answer.

"Rodger that I well inform Saber 7 and 6, Be advised that Saber 7 is air dropping supply's for us"

"Acknowledged" I say and put my radio back on my belt and grab my Pistol shooting a near by Zombie.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ././././././././././././././././././

"Take this Recruit." The Fire Support Specialist says as he hands me a MCR.

"Thanks, But what are you going to use?" I ask

"This" he says as he pulls out a HK 42 and opens fire on the Zombies.

We where assigned to protect the 4 TCPs from large waves of inbound Zombies, I was assigned the 3rd TCP with the FSS and one of are Combat Medics.

"Saber 7 I need Cavalry Fire 10 meters from where I am standing, 90 Degrees from my position " Tom says in his radio and runs back to the TCP, We watch as a big group of Tier 2 zombies walks into the AO and immediately gets taken out by Artillery Fire.

"This is Ghost Dark, Commander of Bravo Team we need assistance at TCP 2"

"This is Platoon Leader Steve, me and Alpha team are close to your position but are Pinned down at TCP 1." I hear over my Radio in shock,

Tom looks at me and says "Rifleman go and help Team Bravo, we well be fine here" he orders.

"Rodger." I say kind of surprised sense we where the farthest TCP away

I take off and my Radio starts up again

"Commander Dark this is Sergeant Tom, Rifleman Eagle is heading your way from TCP 3"

/././././././././././././././././././././././././. /././././././././././././././././././././././././. /./././././././././././././././././.

"Welcome to Thalim" I hear the Combat Engineer say as I run past the Automated turrets protecting the town.

"Glad to be here, TCP 2 is Close right," I say

"Yeah just go out the west side of town and its on the near by hill" he responds.

I nod my head and start running towards the western side of town, I past the Police Guards and start my approch, I shoot some near by Zombies and finally get to the top of the hill. Running a little farther I see the TCP, It was in bad shape and was getting over run with Zombies, Without hesitation I grab a Frag Grenade off of my belt and throw it at a huge pack of zombies, Running to where Bravo team was I joined them and quickly opened fire on the approaching Zombies.

"Glad you could join us" Ghost Dark says next to me Firing his Plasma Gun

"Glad I made it here in time" I respond as I grab a smoke grenade and threw it in front of us.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ././././././././././././././././././.

"TCP 1 Clear"

"TCP 2 Clear"

"TCP 3 Clear"

"TCP 4 Clear"

The radio lights up with the voices of the fire team commanders

"Delta team radio check" Tom says over the radio

"Rifleman Eagle reporting sir" I respond

"Medic Mystic reporting commander" a female voice responds

"Combat Engineer Dust Responding" a male voice responds

"Dust you stay in Thalim and keep the town safe, Rifleman Eagle regroup with us at the local farm" the Fire Support Specialist orders.

"Aye sir en route" I respond as I take off towards the Farm with Bravo Team.

This is going to be a long day

././././.././././././././././././././././././././. /././././././././././././././././././././././././. /./././././././././././././././././.

Thanks for Reading

The Arcade Game this story is from is Undead Assault 3

Shadow of Darkness 78


	3. Dark Awakenings

Dark Awakenings

"Thanks" I say to my Marine buddy as he hands me my coffee and sits down next to me.

"Hard to believe that 20 years ago today this small colony was founded." I say to him.

"Where still quite small compared to the other colonies out there, have you been to Timezeal recently?" He asks

"No I haven't been on assignment anywhere but here on the Island" I respond.

20 years ago 8 colonists signed up for a government project called the Dark Deed, nobody knows why it was called this but the 8 colonists landed on this planet and each set up there own government in different areas of the small planets. The Governor of are colony found a small island and a shallow walkway to the main land, he set up camp their and started to work on building the small colony we have today, The other colony's

Timezeal, United Support, Rubicon, EmmeVile, The Confederacy, Skyland and Yoshi Valley have maintained friendly relations with us in Dark Island as well as with each other. Being the last Colony formed we are the farthest behind economically.

"Have you checked the Laser Turret yet today?" I ask.

"Yeah, It shows no sign of being fired or tampered with last night." Came my marine friends response.

"Good, That Laser Turret is making are job much easier, I don't know how a military of 4 is going to protect this entire island with out it." I say with a laugh.

"Dark Marines report to the command room at once" Came a voice over the military channel of the radio.

We set are coffee down and stand up, "I bet another cat got out of its home and is lost" I say with a laugh.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDARKDEEDSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIDARKDEEDSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Last Night at O 200 hours the colony of Rubicon was attacked by a strange creature"

"Attacked? Some new creature we don't know about?" I ask

"According to the Rubicon Government the creature had human like features and had extensive familiarity with the layout of the area." The Commander responds.

"You think one of the other colonies is responsible." my marine friend asks

"We have a theory on this and you wont like this. Operation Dark Deed, A Project by the United Earth Directorate to see if a set of colonists could build a Colony and prosper in a foreign environment, On Page 29 of file it reads and I quote, The Project know as Operation Dark Deed is to not only see how a group of people would survive in a normal world they create but in also a world full of fear and mistrust. and now on page 42, "The Operation well consist of 8 colonists who well make a united government between them and fight to maintain order in times of missing government officials and chaos. We Believe that the United Earth Directorate planted that thing on board as 1 of the 8 founding colonists so that it could try to destroy us from the inside out and the UED could monitor are struggles from the satellite in orbit." The Commander informs us all well setting the Dark Deed file down on the table.

"So if that's the case the creature was not expecting the other 7 colonists to head off on there own and make separate government body's, The Creature probably waited until it had a military of its own to help defend against us if we found out," I say trying to fill in the missing pieces.

"So the question is who is the creature?.

"I think it could be safe to say that the leader of Rubicon is not the creature" I say

"I wouldn't be so certain, It is possible that the military dose not know about there leaders true form and fired when they saw it was hostile" the commander says

"Either way Rubicon barely fought off the attack" the commander informs.

"Rubicons forces where the best on this plant with there numbers in the 20s, It was even said that the Rubicon forces where equal to the international militia, How well we fight this thing off with only 4 of us and a laser turret?" I ask in a concerned voice.

"The Governor has started a call to arms, All eligible adults are going through emergency marine training and well join your squad by the end of the day. The Commander answers.

"How big of a squad am I expecting?" I ask trying to get more details.

"The Total Military squad well equal 15 by the end of the day and about 30 in 2 days." The Commander answers.

"Yes Sir, with your permission I well begin a patrol around the border and watch for anything suspicious?" I respond.

"Dismissed, And Lieutenant be careful the Rubicon forces equaled 20 and that was barely enough, your one man." the commander warns

"I well be careful sir!" I say as I Salute and walk out of the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDARKDEEDSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIDARKDEEDSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Freeze!" I yell at a figure in the bush. "Commander, this is Delta 141 I found an unidentified person at the boarder near the land bridge, the current time is O 300." I speak into my radio

"Understood Delta 141 reinforcements are moving your way now" the commanders voice came through the radio.

I put my radio back in its slot and address the creature.

"Who are you?" I question

The figure just looks at me and appears to be trying to figure out something.

"Lieutenant you alright?" Came a voice behind me

"I'm fine" I say

"We well take this to holding cell B and figure…" My friend says but gets cut off as the creature launches a toxic substance at a new recruit.

"Open Fire!" I yell as I dive to cover and start shooting in the direction of where I last saw the creature

"Commander this is Delta 141we have engaged the enemy!, We have wounded.!" I say into my radio as I dive out of the way of some venom."

I didn't wait to hear the response and instead grabbed my AR-15 and returned fire,

"How many bullets can this thing take!?" a voice to my left says as he changes clips.

the creature suddenly burrows under ground and disappears, I signal everyone to wait, after not seeing anything for a minute I say, "Check the wounded" two marines move forward and kneel down next to the down marines, "There dead." the marines say and stand up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDARKDEEDSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIDARKDEEDSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"The creature attacked when reinforcements arrived, the marines died on contact with the venom, we lost 3 marines and 2 Irrdiatrices." I inform the commander

"We have 5 Marines and a Tank to help fill in the gap but that was a huge blow even in those small amounts." The Commander responds

"I want you to go to the…" The Commander starts but gets cut off by a voice on the radio.

"Commander this is Alpha 287, we have confederate forces gathering outside our borders."

"Lieutenant, go and see what's happening." The Commander order.

"Yes Sir!." I say as I grab my AR and walk out

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDARKDEEDSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIDARKDEEDSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Private Status Report?" I ask the guy who called in on the radio

"Confederate forces outside are borders, about 20 Marines, 5 Irrdiatrices as well as a Immortal tank, Are rest of the Military is here sir, we have about 16 troops numbering

12 Marines, 5 Irrdiatrices and a Light tank. We appear to have better equipment then the confederates, the Laser Turret is set to fire on any Confederate forces that enter are borders."

"Understood, Everyone be ready for anything move with me, lets go see what the Confederates wants." I say as I check my Assault Rifle.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDARKDEEDSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIDARKDEEDSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Commander Frederick, You boys are pretty far from home, anything we can do for you? I ask him well I watch the confederate troops for aggressive actions.

"Lieutenant isn't it?, are governor heard about the attack on your colony last night and sent us to help secure your borders." The Commander says with a friendly smile on his face.

"Tell the governor that we appreciate his concern for are safety however at this time we don't need help securing are boarders." I say

The Smile on the Commanders face disappears and he says.

"You Sure? Your military strength seems lacking right now" he says pointing to are military.

"We have things under control" I say again

"I see, Men!" the commander replies causing the Confederate army to raise their guns in are direction.

I pull my AR and I hear everyone else raise theirs,

"Commander, lets not do something both of are countries well regret" I say as I aim my AR at the closest target.

"My orders are clear, I am to unite this world in any way I can, We where hoping to eliminate your government without unnecessary bloodshed then provide stability in the aftermath, Stand down and you and your men well be spared along with the civilian population. Resist us and the entire Dark Island well be in ashes by the end of the day" came the clear threat of commander Frederick.

"If you think I am just going to let you walk in and kill the governor your insane." I say.

"Lieutenant, think about your family, think about the men you command. You can not win a war against us and without the support of you and the other civilians we can not support your family or any refuges." The commander says trying to reason with me.

I let out a small smile and I respond. "Commander, you make a convincing case however I believe that I speak for everyone here when I say that we are not going to surrender, we all signed up for this to protect the people who cant protect themselves, we signed up so that the people of Dark Island could enjoy their peaceful life without fear, We well die before we let anything happen to them, however you need to ask yourself the question, How important are the civilians you signed up to protect?, How many lives are you welling to risk by going to war with us?. You are probably right that we well not win a war against you in are current state, however we well not just drop dead, we well fight back causing casualties, How many men can you afford to lose?, How many men do you need to secure your borders from not only the new creature but as well as from the militia when they start asking questions?, and what about Timezeal? What if they start asking questions?, Is your family worth following your orders?."

The commander looks at me and then at his troops and then says "lower your weapons"

"Sir the governor was clear that..." a voice from behind the commander says.

"Lower your Weapons!" he says more forcefully.

Reluctantly the Confederate soldiers do as they say and I signal the marines to stand down.

"My Sincere Apologies Commander." Commander Frederick says.

"I'm not a Commander." I respond back

"You deserve the title, We well be marching back to are boarders in the…" Commander Frederick says but gets cut off.

"No! we need this Land!, We need their resources if where going to survive!." A voice from the confederacy yells.

"That's Enough!" The Commander yells back

"No, I think not!. Are you going to let your family starve! Are you going to let your family live with virtually nothing!. I say we take their land for the good of are familys!" The same voice yells back.

There is a cheer of agreement as everyone raises their guns, A shot is fired from the confederate forces and we all return fire, during this time the Commander is trying to stop the shooting with no success. 

"Fall Back!, Let the Laser Turret…" I say but stop when a few bullets fly through me, I fall to the ground in the water as I hear someone yell "Command is down!"

I struggle to maintain conscious as a person comes into my field of vision, The person looks at me and then raises a side arm, I close my eyes knowing what was coming.

Boom.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDARKDEEDSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIDARKDEEDSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Arcade game associated with this story is Dark Deeds


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Awakenings Part 2

Blackness.

Nice blackness, no worries, just calm nothingness.

Suddenly I have a flash of senses as a wave of pain shoots through 'me' and I see some blurry motion and some sound. after that everything goes black again.

What's going on? I think to myself as I try to process what just happened. Suddenly another wave of pain come in and I shoot awake.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDARKDEEDSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIDARKDEEDSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I open my eyes and scan the area, Seeing nothing but a ceiling I try to get up but a wave of pain tells me now's not a good time to move. When did I get into a hospital?, Did we win the battle?, Did the militia find me?.

I sit there for a while contemplating what was going on, after a while a couple of people walked into the room and approached the bed I was in, seeing them approach I managed to get to a sitting position.

"Glad to see your awake Lieutenant." The person on the right says.

I look at the 2 people and immediately notice they are military, the second thing I notice is that they belong to Rubicon armed forces.

"What happened?" I asked

"From what we can piece together, shortly after being 'killed' by the Confederate forces the Dark Island Battalion retreated back into the Island, The Confederate forces gave chase and killed everyone, shortly after they invaded the civilian center and committed mass genocide, you're the only survivor." The solider that looked like the senior officer told me the news.

I was in complete shock, my friends and family where dead, I had failed them.

"How did I survive?" I ask

"You have Commander Frederick to thank for that, right after you got shot he managed to shoot you non mortally before another marine could finish you off, After the attack he resigned from the confederate military and left the country." The other solider responded.

"How long did it take the militia to find me?" I ask

"They Didn't. Shortly after the attack began the militia got a report of the dark creature attacking Yoshi Valley, Yoshi Valley was closer so it took priority, Knowing the militia would not respond, we decided to investigate." the senior officer ended up reporting.

"How are the other settlements.?" I ask wondering if Yoshi Valley survived,

"The Militia didn't get to Yoshi Valley in time, They ended up getting totally destroyed, Skyland sent out a SOS Yesterday, are scouts report it was totally destroyed. Timezeal was conquered by the confederacy, The Militia issued an arrest warrant but the Confederates paid them off sense the Evil is the more pressing matter. United Support and EmmeVile have increased their military count and have cut ties with the Confederacy." The second officer ended up informing me.

"Lieutenant we want to offer you a job, The Rubicon military suffers from the lack of skilled leaders, You well be in charge of the Rubicon 7th Marine Corporation." The higher ranking solider says.

"I lost my friends, my family and my country, I have nothing right now but a huge medical bill, I have failed everyone on Dark Island, If I can help the people here in Rubicon at all I well gladly take the opportunity." I respond trying to suppress the sad memory's.

"Glad to hear it, here's your new profile, the Militia and the Confederacy think your dead so we are going to keep it that way, congratulations on your new assignment Commander Eagle." The older officer says as he hands the file to me and walks away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDARKDEEDSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIDARKDEEDSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alright guys I have a lot of idea forming in my head for this however this is a story for 1-3 shots, Would you guys be interested in me turning this into a multi chapter story or would you guys rather I finish it next chapter in this story,

Thanks for reading

Shadow of Darkness 78


End file.
